


figure 8

by triggerlil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Down and Out Draco Malfoy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Poetry, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Draco is running from something and Harry is caught in the middle.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32
Collections: H/D Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to B and V for the very speedy betas and to B and M my comrades
> 
> This one is for everyone in the GWB <3

Fast forward, pan out.

now close in. tighten—

pause. 

short puffs of immovable white   
frame him in the snow   
his cheeks pink,  
bitten with cold,   
head turned, twist,   
blond fringe swept with wind   
and there’s a hint—something—  
like a little bit of happiness   
pulling at his corner lip 

press play. watch him move. 

rewind. 


	2. Chapter 2

darkness coalesces above you  
tickling shades of grey

outside 

white flurries chase quick walkers   
wrapping themselves tighter   
you drift off under the weight of 

_lover_

in your dream you’re at a cafe   
a small round table   
heart-shaped teapot   
you’re talking to a waiter  
you turn around  
pause.  
he’s sitting, right there,  
across from you  
as if—as if it doesn’t matter 

“tea?” 

you nod. you can’t speak.  
open mouth. close.   
cough.  
test vocal cords. 

“why?” 

“why what?”

you touch the teapot. 

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Wake up.   
It’s your heart.  
It’s the door that’s your heart.  
It’s—

the front door. 

“Draco?”   
“I’m sorry, it’s late, I know—”  
Step back, open wide.  
“It’s okay.” 

Stirring. Clink.   
“Sugar?”  
“Please.” 

He’s a straight line  
and you’re a figure 8 

“I’m frigid.” 

You stare at the empty spot next to him.   
There’s an indent   
where you normally sit. 

_I could keep you warm.  
_ _I'd make sure you’re never cold again.  
_ _I’d hold you until you burn._

“I could keep you warm.”  
_Fuck._

“Alright.” 

You sit next to him, he moves closer,  
your pinkies touch,  
_like a lover  
_he lifts a hand, 

would he shatter if you touched?

take his hands and hold them close   
breath into them 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”  
_I’d do anything for you._

“Can I sleep here tonight?”

“Why, what happened?”  
_I’d do anything for you._

Silence. 


	3. Chapter 3

You wake up   
it’s still snowing   
sit on the edge of your bed   
you have white sheets   
red pyjamas   
sometimes you look down at your legs  
and think it’s blood 

the hardwood floor is cold.   
you like that.   
the living room is bright.  
you like that too. 

he’s curled up on the couch, blanket on the floor,  
he’s asleep, shivering, pale eyelashes 

fluttering 

you gently lay the blanket over him 

Draco Malfoy holds your heart in his hands   
it’s smaller than you thought your heart would be   
his skin is so pale  
and your heart so red   
you think it’s blood


	4. Chapter 4

“Thank you for letting me stay.” 

“It’s no problem, really Malfoy.” 

“Thank you anyway.” 

He’s still holding your heart   
tight at his side   
you can see it beating against his fist

You watch him walk away,   
down the drive,   
your heart leaving tiny red drops 

behind. 


	5. Chapter 5

Wrap your scarf tighter  
or you’ll catch a cold   
shove mittens in pockets   
if you want to hold your wand 

“Potter?” 

Turn around. He’s right there.   
If you could only press pause   
and rewind   
to memorize 

He holds out your heart 

it’s so small it’s a pebble

“Coffee?”

  
“I’d like that.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Fast forward five years   
you look in the mirror 

your heart in your chest   
threatens to escape

“Harry?” 

It’s snowing, and the floor is cold   
you go back to bed 

you curl around Draco Malfoy like a figure 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⛄ This work is part of the H/D Mistletoe winter gift exchange. If you enjoyed it, spread the love by leaving the author a kudos and a comment, and consider reblogging the fest tumblr post [here. ❄️](https://gwbexchange.tumblr.com/post/641780286423711744/figure-8-author-anonymous-pairings-draco)


End file.
